


Mini recueil d'un tâtonnement poétique

by Voidonce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Haiku, Literature, Original Universe, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Quelques poèmes sans prétention.





	1. Anti-génération

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ce premier poème, je me suis inspirée de la figure d'Antigone de Sophocle que vous allez sans doute reconnaître :)

« Anti-génération »

  
(22/01/2018)

  
Ô ciel cruel pourquoi ces mains sont-elles si sales  
Ce mort que tu vois t’a-t-il fait si mal  
Que tu fomentes pour mon destin  
Ta vengeance en mon sein  
Entends contemple  
Je viens


	2. Tilleul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proust m'a inspirée ;)

« Tilleul »

  
(22/01/2018)

  
Dans la chambre dort un homme  
M’entends-tu vagabond  
Des cyprès tourbillonnent  
C’est fini mon garçon


	3. Quelques haïkus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration Jazz, whisky, océan et hiver...

(décembre 2017)

  
Empreintes neigeuses de la voûte lactée  
Réchauffe mon âme  
Désespérée

Glaçons frémissants  
Saxophone éthéré  
Le blé s’évapore pour un baiser

Nacre souriante  
Yeux d’Océan  
Ressuscitent mon cœur glacé


	4. Élévation d'un quatuor martyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonnet inspiré par le CAPES de lettres que je travaille actuellement en master.

« Élévation d'un quatuor martyr »

  
(07/11/2018)

  
Jeunes gens dans ces galères, levez-vous votre lourde tête ?  
Abandonnez amarres, gouvernail, barques et ancre.  
Plût au ciel de guider votre cœur ! Les cris des mouettes,  
Cruels, arrachent vos plumes, les noient dans une pâle encre.

  
Dérobez leur pouvoir - elles sont tristes et bêtes !  
Enlevez vos œillères - comme elles sont humaines !  
Ces orgueilleux oiseaux se nourrissent des restes  
Des anciens dragons aux histoires jamais vaines.

  
Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ? Saisissons nos capes,  
Calmons notre âme dolente, le temps importe peu  
Sur la route de la gloire certaine et éternelle.

  
Sur ces immondes oiseaux, récupérons les ailes,  
Purifions leur mal par le feu de nos cieux,  
Qu'il ne reste rien d'eux, seulement notre liesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques indications :  
> -Nous sommes un groupe de quatre à nous serrer les coudes pour cette année, d'où le "quatuor".  
> -En ce qui concerne l'univers maritime, il faut croire que j'ai un faible pour ce genre de décor...  
> -Cette idée m'est venue en voyant à quel point certains de nos professeurs peuvent nous dénigrer, nous abaisser plus bas que terre alors même que nous avons besoin d'être encouragés et aidés. Vous reconnaîtrez ces personnes (tous les profs ne sont pas comme ça, fort heureusement) à travers l'image des mouettes, réduites à des cris et qui, avec un jeu de synérèse, sont soulignées par leur insignifiance contrairement aux Dragons, aux délicieuses figures littéraires qui nous aident à survivre dans cette marée et à alimenter imagination et courage, qui sont éternels par un jeu de diérèse.  
> -Également insérés un jeu avec des consonnes qui se modifient dans les rimes (par exemple [m] devient [v] pour illustrer l’ascension vers les cieux), une forme cyclique finale avec les deux tercets pour souligner cette réactualisation éternelle ainsi qu'un jeu avec une assonance que je vous laisse découvrir.
> 
> J'ai essayé de faire un joli sonnet. Je suis plutôt contente de moi même si je sais qu'il y a encore du chemin à parcourir :)


	5. Cadavres exquis 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici des « cadavres exquis » écrits avec une amie, Agatha. Je les mets ici afin de ne pas les perdre et de les partager (on sait jamais, si ça vous intéresse). Il y a deux écritures, donc : la sienne et la mienne. D’où les passages qui sont en italiques et ceux qui ne le sont pas. L’une de nous commençait à écrire une phrase, l’autre ne voyait que le dernier mot (ou deux derniers mots) et écrivait la suite. Ainsi de suite :)

Cadavres exquis avec Agatha, le 04/01/2018 vers 16h30 ( _Molly’s Malone_ )

**1.**

_Au fond des mers, une sirène dansait avec l’onde, enlaçant_ tes bras inertes. Les rayons de lune enflamment _ces cieux par ses yeux de braise, ils_ volent au-delà des mers, des collines et apprennent _à vivre, vivre et s’enivrer, s’enivrer et vomir,_ car le soleil ne se lèvera peut-être plus, les astres _mourants illuminent par leurs derniers rayons la tristesse crépusculaire. Oui, nous_ subissons les assauts des chantres, désespérés et miséreux derrière leur lyre.

 

**2.**

Les corbeaux promènent leur regard au-dessus des berges _, au milieu de ce champ de ruines où seul_ Neptune s’endort, l’esprit loin des plaintes _enfantines, comme le cri originel d’une humanité à sang._ Les os bruissent, les feuilles craquent. Nous les laissons écouter les pierres et _la terre, sereines car pérennes. Tu avances_ sur ce tapis rouge organique, tu ignores le sang versé des anciens innocents, et tu pars _vers cette terre inconnue._


	6. Cadavres exquis (suite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord : bonne année 2019 ! Je vous souhaite à tous le meilleur pour ces nouveaux douze mois encore vierges !
> 
> Ensuite, comme le chapitre précédent, voici des « cadavres exquis » écrits avec une amie, Agatha. Je les mets ici afin de ne pas les perdre et de les partager (on sait jamais, si ça vous intéresse). Il y a deux écritures, donc : la sienne et la mienne. D’où les passages qui sont en italiques et ceux qui ne le sont pas. L’une de nous commençait à écrire une phrase, l’autre ne voyait que le dernier mot (ou deux derniers mots) et écrivait la suite. Ainsi de suite :)

Cadavres exquis avec Agatha, le 07/12/2018 entre 13h30 et 14h30 ( _Université Bdx Montaigne_ )

 

**1.**

_Le rhum, oh le rhum, il m’enivre d’euphorie et_ de la mer, vaste et sereine. Tous connaissaient les enfants _dansent comme des bêtes ! Sur la tête ! Quelle terre_ nous faudrait-il découvrir pour survivre ? Quelle bête _sur la nef sortie de l’enfer. Tu me saisis le_ lac a englouti la lune, les cieux et l’univers, il n’en reste _assez pour lui dire que je l’aime, et que_ les abysses accouchent de nouveaux mondes.

 

**2.**

Ô vignes, lourdes d’une liqueur à venir, tournez-nous la tête ! _Malheur aux vaincus, le Capitole ensanglanté semble être_ frappé, bousculé, bouleversé… balayé par-delà les vents, _par-delà les torrents, ton regard surgira, scrutateur et_ menteur, craint et perdu. Mais _ton rire me crispe, sourire édenté, ravagé, tu_ vis, tu bois et tu plonges dans l’ivresse des choses perdues, _tant de mots tus, de regards résignés. Je te quitte à présent._

 

**3.**

_L’enfer sur terre, c’est ton regard vide, brisé par_ tes yeux, si vides et si vivants à la fois ! Te voir _faillir dans l’étreinte de mes mots, dans la lutte de nos gestes si_ nous ne nous résignons pas. Mais y a-t-il une autre voie ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : si cela vous intéresse, j’ai créé une page facebook pour parler de mon premier roman ! Mon nom de plume est « Seana Landchild » ! :) Bonne journée !


End file.
